Faire une croix sur le passé
by Claude le noctambule
Summary: La rencontre entre un criminel et une avocate n'a en soi rien d'étonnant...sauf quand elle a lieu en dehors du tribunal.


Les personnages du manga détective Conan appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama. Cette fic est dédicacé à First Silvera qui m'a donné l'idée d'écrire sur ce couple…et à Rae qui m'a donné l'envie d'écrire sur ce couple…

Faire une croix sur le passé…

Plongeant la main dans les poches de son imperméable élimé, le pitoyable ivrogne entreprît de le vider de son contenu qu'il dispersa sur le comptoir du bar… Faisant le tri des objets éparpillés devant lui d'une main dont il ne maîtrisait plus le tremblement, l'homme d'âge mûr laissa son regard résigné errer sur les quelques billets chiffonnées qu'il avait rassemblé devant lui…S'il avait pu être plus riche de quelque dizaines de yen ce soir là, il aurait pu enfoncer un peu plus profondément dans l'alcool la masse de soucis qui lui donnait des ulcères…Mais la maison n'avait jamais fait crédit à ses clients, même les plus fidèles, il n'avait donc plus aucune raison d'y rester plus longtemps…Non, vraiment plus aucune…si ce n'est qu'il n'avait même plus la force de se lever pour parcourir les quelques rues qui le séparait de son domicile…plus la force d'aller affronter les commentaires acides que son épouse enfoncerait dans son cœur avant de remuer doucement le couteau dans la plaie… Son épouse, oui, elle devait être en train de l'attendre, et de savourer par avance le plaisir qu'elle allait prendre à lui faire expier les années de frustrations que leur mariage leur avait apporté à tout deux… C'était tellement plus facile de faire souffrir un ivrogne pitoyable que d'avoir le courage de divorcer et d'essayer de subvenir à ses besoins par ses propres moyens…tellement plus facile d'aller noyer ses regrets dans le poison qui ne faisait que les accroître que d'avoir la force de ne plus jamais revenir dans cette maison qui était un véritable enfer… Un enfer où régnait en maître une reine dont il ne comprenait plus comment il avait pu désirer être son chevalier servant à une époque de sa vie… Une reine qui avait ressemblé à cette femme qui le regardait s'enfoncer dans la déchéance tandis qu'elle était assise à moins d'un mètre de lui…Une femme qui aurait pu lui faire oublier sa vie raté bien plus efficacement que tout les alcools du monde…mais une femme qui demeurait plus inaccessible de lui que l'était celle qui avait été un jour son épouse avant de laisser la place à la gardienne acariâtre de sa prison…

Sa coiffure impeccable comme son tailleur largement hors de portée de son salaire lui démontrait amplement qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de vouloir être consolé ou en tout cas de trouver une consolation auprès d'un déchet comme lui…Aussi le malheureux finit-il par battre en retraite devant le regard glacial et implacable de la trentenaire…Un regard qui était bien plus effrayant que celui de son épouse, et il n'aurait jamais cru que cela puisse être possible dans ses pires cauchemars…

Eri Kisaki ne prêta plus la moindre attention à son compagnon d'infortune qui avait bien du mal à conserver son équilibre tandis qu'il s'avançait vers la sortie du bar… Elle ne lui aurait prêté aucune du reste s'il ne lui avait pas rappelé son mari, du temps où elle venait le traîner de force au domicile qu'il négligeait pour aller gaspiller sa paye dans des établissements miteux de ce genre… Qu'est ce qu'elle était venu faire dans celui-ci du reste ? Elle n'avait plus aucun époux à remettre à sa place, dans tout les sens du terme…Non, elle n'avait plus aucun époux, même si elle n'était ni veuve ni divorcée… et c'était bien pour cette raison qu'elle était venue ici…

C'était pitoyable, elle, la reine du barreau, en être réduite à essayer d'oublier l'absence d'un époux dont elle supportait difficilement la présence…D'un autre côté, elle n'avait fait que regarder son verre toute la soirée sans le porter à ses lèvres. Elle était venue s'enfoncer dans la déchéance pour détourner ses yeux de l'échec de son mariage et elle restait trop fière pour le faire, c'était pitoyable… De même qu'il était encore plus pitoyable qu'elle ne regrette absolument pas de s'être séparé de son ivrogne de mari mais qu'il lui arrivait malgré tout de désirer revenir habiter dans le domicile dont elle avait claqué la porte, plusieurs années plus tôt.

Pourquoi n'était-elle pas plus forte ? Suffisamment forte pour couper définitivement les ponts avec son passé…Et pourquoi n'était-elle pas plus faible ? Suffisamment faible pour mettre sa fierté de côté pour proposer à son époux de mettre fin à leur séparation… Pourquoi restait-elle cette femme qui n'était ni forte ni faible ? Et pourquoi son imbécile de mari s'obstinait-il à rester cet homme qui n'était ni responsable ni irresponsable ?

Parfois il redevenait l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse…pour mieux redevenir ensuite l'ivrogne coureur de jupon dont elle s'était séparée. Ils avaient changé, tout les deux…et en même temps ils s'obstinaient à rester les mêmes… Le temps avait passé…et en même temps il était resté figé… De même que ce verre qu'elle avait commencé à soulever restait figé à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Qu'elle le repose ou qu'elle le vide enfin mais qu'elle finisse enfin par faire un choix… Voilà quel était le type de pensée qui se reflétait dans ses yeux. Les yeux qui étaient fixés sur ce verre où se reflétait les souvenirs d'une époque où sa vie de couple lui avait apporté le bonheur en plus de la plus merveilleuse des filles…mais aussi les souvenirs de la lente dégradation de son mariage… Il était impossible de séparer les ingrédients de ce mélange aussi doux et sucré qu'amer. Non, on ne pouvait pas séparer le Gin du vermouth dans ce récipient de verre qu'elle serrait entre ses doigts…Pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait séparer les qualité de son époux de ses défauts…

Reposant le verre de Martini, l'avocate se laissa aller à soupirer avant de laisser son regard errer vers son nouveau voisin au comptoir du bar…

Un homme dont le long manteau aussi noir que le chapeau de feutre semblait se fondre dans les ténèbres, un homme dont les cheveux blonds semblait absorber la lumière tamisé du lieu pour prendre une teinte argentée, un homme dont le regard était identique au sien…C'était le même mélange de fierté et de dégoût qui se reflétait dans les yeux métalliques fixés sur le verre de Sherry dont il faisait tournoyer le contenu sans faire signe de vouloir le boire… Un dégoût que la reine du barreau connaissait mieux que personne. Le dégoût pour soi même et sa propre faiblesse…et surtout le dégoût pour les erreurs qu'elle avait entraîné et que l'on ne parvenait plus à effacer définitivement…

« Si tu ne veux plus voir son visage se refléter à la surface, il te suffit de boire ce verre… »

L'inconnu tourna vers elle un regard glacial qu'elle affronta sans ciller.

« Plait-il ? »

« En règle général, quand on vient seul dans ce genre de lieux, c'est pour oublier quelque chose…ou quelqu'un… ne serait-ce qu'un moment…Mais encore faut-il avoir le courage de vouloir l'oublier, même quelques heures… »

Baissant de nouveau les yeux vers son verre, l'homme demeura silencieux… Et pour l'avocate, ce silence était plus éloquent que tous les aveux qu'elle arrachait à ses témoins dans le tribunal…

« C'est pitoyable. Ne pas avoir le courage de se tirer soi même de sa déchéance…ou la faiblesse de s'y enfoncer un peu plus…Vraiment, il n'y a rien de plus pitoyable. »

« Une pauvre idiote délaissée par son mari et qui vient noyer sa frustration dans l'alcool est très mal placée pour me faire la leçon. »

Eri réajusta une des mèches de ses cheveux blonds avec un sourire narquois, mettant en lumière l'alliance qu'elle portait au doigt par la même occasion.

« Il y a des exceptions à la règle. Certaines personnes ne viennent pas ici pour oublier leurs erreurs mais pour se réjouir de leur réussite… »

Le sourire narquois de l'épouse du détective se refléta sur le visage qui lui faisait face.

« Si tu avais vraiment voulu fêter une victoire quelconque, tu ne l'aurais pas fait seule, et dans un bar miteux largement en dessous de tes moyens. Aie le courage de regarder la vérité en face, ma belle…puisque tu n'as pas celui de rentrer dans ton propre domicile… »

Une lueur de colère illumina les yeux de l'avocate avant qu'ils ne se plissent de nouveau dans une expression aussi cynique qu'amusée.

« Pour ta gouverne, mon cœur, cela fait plus de dix ans que j'ai quitté ce domicile sans l'ombre d'un remords… Je ne compte pas en franchir la porte de sitôt, et mon imbécile de mari n'attends pas de moi que je le fasse… »

« Tu préfèrerais pourtant que ce soit le cas, je me trompe ? »

La main de l'avocate trembla légèrement tandis qu'elle soulevait de nouveau son verre. C'était elle qui percevait les mensonges et les non-dits sans avoir à fournir le moindre efforts pour ça. Elle n'appréciait guère de voir les rôles s'inverser.

« Et toi ? Pourquoi est ce que tu n'as pas le courage de te lever et d'aller retrouver celle que tu n'as même pas eu le courage d'épouser ? A moins que ce ne soit évident, pour toi comme pour elle, que tu es vraiment la dernière personne capable de la retenir ? »

Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace sur le doigt de l'inconnu de la marque qu'y aurait laissé une alliance qu'il aurait été forcé de retirer.

« Franchement, est ce que j'ai l'air d'être le genre d'imbécile qui se laisse mettre la corde autour du cou ? »

« Tu m'as plutôt l'air d'être le genre d'imbécile qui s'attriste qu'une certaine personne ne la lui ait pas passé autour du cou. Ceci étant dit, rassure-toi, quelqu'un finira par le faire mais ce sera une corde de chanvre…La peine de mort n'est pas encore abolie dans notre pays, je te rappelle… Et elle se pratique encore par pendaison…»

A la plus grande joie d'Eri, ce fût au tour de son compagnon d'être ébranlé par ses paroles.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que je pourrais finir ma vie sur l'échafaud, ma belle ? »

« J'ai fréquenté bien plus de criminels qu'il n'est nécessaire pour en reconnaître un au premier coup d'œil, mon cœur. »

Les yeux de l'inconnu s'étirèrent en une expression méfiante tandis qu'il plongeait doucement la main dans la poche de son trench-coat.

« Inspectrice de police ? »

« Non, mon cœur. Avocate. Tu peut laisser ton révolver au fond de cette poche…Sinon, il se pourrait que tu aie besoin de faire appel à une de mes collègues dans un proche avenir…Et je peux te garantir qu'elle sera moins compétente que moi… »

Sans se laisser démonter par l'expression provocatrice de celle qui lui avait révélé sa profession, l'assassin extirpa un paquet de cigarette de son manteau noir.

« Laisse-moi te dire que tu te vantes. Une avocate digne de ce nom n'aurait pas confondu un vulgaire paquet de cigarette avec une arme à feu. »

« Je parlais plutôt de celle que tu avais dissimulé dans l'autre poche de ton manteau. La poche où tu plongeais ta main gauche en essayant de me distraire avec la droite. »

Intrigué par l'intelligence comme le sang froid dont faisait preuve celle qui l'avait percé à jour, le meurtrier porta sa main gauche à ses lèvres avant de presser le briquent en argent sur lequel elle était refermé. Le briquet qui avait été à quelques centimètres de son revolver l'instant d'avant.

« Puis-je avoir l'honneur de connaître ton nom ? »

« A quoi te servirait-il ? A moins que tu n'envisages d'avoir recours à mes services ? »

Tout en parlant, l'avocate extirpa une carte de visite de son portefeuille avant de la faire glisser sur le comptoir du bar en direction de son client potentiel.

« C'est vrai qu'en règle général, je fais tout mon possible pour ne retenir ni le visage ni le nom des rats que j'exécute…Mais de temps à autres…Je m'autorise une exception…quand l'un d'entre eux en vaut la peine… »

Soufflant un nuage de fumée sur le morceau de carton qu'il avait porté à ses yeux, l'assassin laissa son sourire narquois s'effacer tandis qu'il se tourna vers sa cible potentiel avec une expression impénétrable.

« Eri Kisaki… Et qu'est ce qu'une reine vient faire dans ce cloaque ? »

« Si tu veux qu'une reine te fasse la grâce de répondre à ta question, encore faut-il que tu lui donne quelque chose pour s'attirer ses faveurs. Ne serait-ce que ton nom. J'ai déjà une vague idée de ta profession. »

Le meurtrier demeura silencieux avant qu'un nom ne franchisse ses lèvres étirées en un sourire sarcastique.

« Kurosawa Jin. »

« C'est ton vrai nom…Jin ? »

« Je t'assure que oui...Eri… »

Après tout, ce pseudonyme avait la même consonance que son nom de code…Et le nom de famille qu'il s'était choisi rendait hommage à l'organisation qui l'employait…Qui avait dit que les assassins étaient dénués d'humour ?

« Eh bien, Jin…Apprends que mon rôle est de poser les questions, pas d'y répondre. Des questions auquel ni les témoins, ni les clients n'aiment répondre en règle général…et je prends toujours la peine d'examiner le dossier de mes clients potentiel au peigne fin avant de m'occuper de leur cas… »

Le sourire de l'assassin se mit à s'élargir au point de ne plus rien à avoir à envier à celui de l'avocate.

« Je suppose que je dois me sentir flatté que tu puisse me voir comme un client potentiel. »

« En règle général, je ne choisis pas mes clients. »

« A qui veux tu faire croire ça ? Pour ce que je peux en voir, tu peux largement te payer le luxe de ne choisir de t'occuper que des criminels qui ont le mérite de t'intéresser. »

Gin illustra ses paroles en laissant son regard se promener sur le tailleur hors de prix de l'avocate…et les formes voluptueuses qu'il dissimulait…

« Je suppose que je dois me réjouir du fait que tu ne sois pas un de mes collègues, tu me ferais une concurrence redoutable dans le métier. Quoique…Ce n'est pas déplaisant d'avoir un adversaire digne de ce nom pour s'y confronter. »

« Je suis on ne peux plus d'accord avec toi…sur le dernier point… Alors je pense que je peux t'autoriser à me poser tes questions, ma belle…»

Eri pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté tout en scrutant le criminel d'un regard qui ne donnait pas l'impression d'être celui d'une professionnelle examinant un client potentiel.

« Et si tu commençais par me dire les raisons de ta présence ici, Jin ? »

« Si tu connais la réponse, pourquoi poses-tu la question…Eri ? »

« Je dois envisager tout les aspects de l'affaire avant de choisir l'angle d'attaque sur la base duquel j'organiserais ma défense… »

Un nuage de fumée s'échappa des lèvres de l'assassin…mais pour tournoyer au dessus du comptoir…Il n'avait pas pu succomber à la tentation de le souffler au visage narquois qui lui faisait face.

« Tu as raté ta vocation, ma belle. Tu aurais été plus à l'aise dans le rôle de procureur que celui d'avocat. »

« Un avocat est aussi impitoyable qu'un procureur quand il s'agit de contre interroger un témoin. Et tout ceux qui ont du me faire face au tribunal te conseillerait de ne pas te montrer récalcitrant face à celle qui te pose des questions en ce moment même. »

L'éclat de son regard était plus que suffisant pour démontrer au tueur qu'elle ne se vantait pas et ne faisait que constater un fait.

« Disons que je dois régler le cas d'une criminelle…Une criminelle qui s'obstine à se mettre hors de portée de la justice…comme de la mienne…Et je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer à quel point cela peut être frustrant d'être incapable de refermer ses griffes sur une proie dont on sait qu'elle est pratiquement à portée de main…tout en restant inatteignable… »

« En effet. C'est une frustration que je connais très bien… »

« Il te serait donc arrivé de remporter une défaite cuisante au tribunal ? Voilà qui m'étonne de toi… »

« Détrompe-toi, mon cœur. Ma carrière n'a pas été souillée par une seule défaite…Contrairement à ma vie privée… »

Pendant un court instant, le tueur pu entrevoir celle qui se dissimulait derrière le masque froid qui le fascinait par sa beauté. Et loin d'avoir éteint le feu qui commençait à le ronger, cette vision n'avait fait que l'accroître…

« Mais contrairement à toi, j'ai toujours réussi à faire une séparation nette entre mon travail et ma vie privé. »

« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que ce n'est pas mon cas ? »

« J'ai vu des collègues presque aussi compétents que moi goûter l'amertume de la défaite… Ils n'avaient pas ton regard… »

Ce regard qui était identique au sien.

« Et qu'est ce que tu en déduis ? »

« Que celle qui s'est mise hors de ta portée est plus qu'une cible que tes supérieurs t'ont assigné… »

Gin se mit à tressaillir.

« Comment as-tu deviné ? »

« Que tu fais partie d'une organisation criminelle ? Je t'ai déjà dit que j'ai fréquenté de très prêt un nombre inimaginable de criminels. Tu ne fais pas partie de la catégorie de ceux qui tuent pour le plaisir…mais pourtant, je peux savoir, rien qu'en te regardant, que cela fait de longues années que tu fais ce métier…Tu es beaucoup trop froid pour tuer par vengeance…ou par haine… J'en déduis donc que tu n'as jamais tué que des personnes pour qui tu ne ressentais pas la moindre émotion…Des personnes que quelqu'un d'autre t'as désigné… »

« Je pourrais n'être qu'un simple tueur à gage, ma belle. »

« Tu es quelqu'un qui est plus habitué à être obéi qu'à obéir, sinon tu ne prendrais pas tant de plaisir à être confronté à quelqu'un qui te force à inverser les rôles. Tu fais donc partie d'une hiérarchie…Est ce que j'ai répondu à ta question ? »

La lueur d'intérêt qui illuminait les yeux verts émeraude du tueur gagna en intensité. Décidément, cette femme méritait son titre de reine…alors qui avait pu avoir l'affront de la délaisser au point qu'elle l'abandonne…et qu'elle en éprouve du remords quoiqu'elle en dise? c'était bien la première fois qu'une proie l'intriguait au point qu'il veuille en apprendre plus sur elle.

« Pas vraiment. Ce que je voudrais savoir c'est ce qui t'a permis de deviner que je mêle l'utile à l'agréable dans le travail qu'on m'a assigné… »

« Ca n'avait rien de difficile. N'importe qui peux savoir ce que dissimule le visage qui lui fait face…quand il s'agit de celui que lui renvoie son miroir… »

Gin renifla en reposant son verre. Il avait trouvé un meilleur substitut que l'alcool pour le guérir de son bien meilleur substitut.

« Je vois…Eh bien laisse-moi te dire que si je devais faire appel aux services d'une avocate, tu serais la première que je contacterais…Mais cela n'arrivera jamais de toutes façons… »

_« ….et j'en viendrais presque à trouver ça dommage… »_

« N'en sois pas si sûr. Quand ça concerne la personne que l'on aime, nos compétences, aussi élevées soient-elles, ne sont plus suffisantes… »

« Un tueur amoureux de sa future victime…Si on m'avais dit que tu étais le genre de femme qui raffolait d'histoires à l'eau de rose aussi nauséeuse que ça… »

Eri eut un sourire mélancolique.

« Qui l'eût cru, en effet…Il m'arrive même de croire qu'une Reine puisse trouver le bonheur auprès d'un ver de terre qui n'est même pas digne de baiser ses chaussures…Je l'ai cru à une époque, en tout cas… »

« Et tu continues de le croire. »

« Ca se voit tant que ça ? »

L'assassin savoura une gorgée de son verre de Sherry.

« Tu l'as bien dit, non ? N'importe qui est capable de déchiffrer les émotions de la personne qui lui ressemble le plus au monde… »

Les deux âmes en peine s'enfoncèrent dans le silence suite aux paroles de l'une d'elle. Elles y demeurèrent de longues minutes à remâcher leurs regrets avant de se décider à faire disparaitre ce goût désagréable qu'elles sentaient sur leur langue en l'imprégnant du contenu de leur verre respectif.

« Dis moi…A propos de ton ex-mari… »

« C'est encore mon mari. Nous ne sommes que séparés.C'est bien la seule affaire de divorce devant laquelle j'ai reculé du reste. »

« Il ne valait pas la peine que tu restes auprès de lui et pourtant il est bien trop précieux à tes yeux pour que tu te décide à couper les ponts avec lui une bonne fois pour toute…Quel genre d'homme peut-être capable de faire ça à une femme comme toi ? »

Il y eût autant de mélancolie que de moquerie dans le sourire de la reine du barreau.

« Si tu veux que je te parle de lui…alors il faudra que tu me parle d'elle…Navré mais les avocates n'ont pas pour habitude de faire des concessions à leurs adversaires. A ce jeu là, c'est un prêté pour un rendu… »

Gin renifla sans pour autant détourner son regard des yeux qui semblaient sonder son âme avant de l'absorber entièrement. Il n'y avait eu jusque là qu'une seule personne qui avait réussi à lui faire éprouver ce mélange d'attraction et de répulsion…de fascination et de frustration…

« Tu lui ressembles beaucoup. En fait, les seules différences que je peux voir entre vous ne sont que physiques…et elles ne sont pas déplaisantes…de part et d'autres… »

« Je vois...Cette femme…Tu l'as rencontré au moins une fois…après votre…séparation ?»

L'assassin acquiesça en reposant son verre vide. Un verre vide qu'il n'éprouvait pas le besoin de remplir pour une fois…En tout cas pas avec du Sherry…

« Et elle as réussi à t'échapper…ou bien est ce que tu n'as pas été capable de la tuer ? »

Gin prît la peine de réfléchir à la question.

« Un peu des deux j'imagine. Au lieu de la tuer rapidement et efficacement, comme tout les autres avant elle, j'ai choisi de prendre tout mon temps. Je lui ai tiré au moins une bonne demi-douzaine de fois dessus…sans la tuer…et c'était précisément mon intention…Et au moment où je m'apprêtais à le faire pour de bon…Quelqu'un est venu l'aider à s'échapper… »

Comment pouvait-elle conserver une expression aussi détachée devant ce qu'il venait d'évoquer ? Et comment pouvait-il avoir eu la faiblesse de parler à quelqu'un du seul échec de sa vie ? D'un autre côté…il n'avait jamais trouvé la moindre personne devant laquelle il aurait pu ressentir le besoin d'en parler…Une personne susceptible de le comprendre…et qui sait ? De résoudre son problème…

« Et si tu as choisi de prolonger inutilement son agonie…Était-ce parce que tu voulais lui faire payer votre séparation ? Parce que tu prenais un malin plaisir à la rabaisser avant même qu'elle n'ait eu lieu ? Ou bien…parce que tu ne pouvais pas te décider à faire purement et simplement une croix sur le passé ? Une bonne fois pour toutes… »

Le tueur demeura silencieux avant d'écraser sa cigarette d'un geste las.

« La réponse à ta question…se trouve certainement dans la réponse à celle que je t'ai posé… »

« Dans ce cas, j'imagine que je n'ai plus besoin de te la donner, je me trompe ? »

Les deux âmes sœurs se plongèrent dans le silence tandis que chacune d'elle cherchait au fond du regard de l'autre la réponse à la question qu'elle se posait…sur elle-même…Aucune d'elles ne la trouva, pas plus qu'elle n'entraperçût l'ombre du visage qui avait marqué à tout jamais les yeux qu'elle contemplait. Non, au lieu de ça, elles trouvèrent...autre chose…Une chose bien plus intéressante que la réponse à la question qui les obsédait…et Gin n'avait jamais été du genre à se contenter de contempler ce qui excitait sa convoitise…

La distance entre lui et sa future victime s'était progressivement réduite au cours de leur entretien. Il n'eût donc aucun problème à la faire disparaître totalement en l'espace d'un instant…Puisque le Sherry, du moins celui qu'il y avait dans son verre, était incapable d'apaiser la soif lancinante qui le dévorait, il pouvait bien essayer de l'apaiser en collant ses lèvres à celles qui était encore imprégnés de Martini. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait recours à ce cocktail lorsque son verre de Sherry s'obstinait à demeurer désespérément vide…

Le geste de l'assassin était tellement inattendu que l'avocate n'avait même pas pensé à lui démontrer que son imbécile de mari lui avait laissé plus qu'une fille et des regrets…Son mari…Fermant doucement les yeux, Eiri s'imagina qu'elle était revenu plus de dix-sept ans en arrière…auprès de cet idiot qui s'était toujours amusé à jouer les petit durs auprès d'elle…Cet idiot qui avait trouvé un jour le courage de l'embrasser…et qui n'avait pas reçu de gifle en retour… Cet idiot qui à une époque avait un regard aussi glacial et déterminé que celui auquel elle avait du faire face avant que celui qui n'avait remplacé son mari absent ne ferme les yeux…

Gin de son côté était agréablement surpris de constater que l'idée de poursuivre l'interrogatoire de son suspect de manière aussi poussé semblait loin de déplaire à l'avocate. Et il pouvait constater avec délice qu'elle ne se vantait pas quand elle affirmait qu'elle était en mesure de faire plier les témoins les plus récalcitrants à répondre à ses demandes. C'était la même fierté qu'il sentait au bout de la langue qui se promenait le long de la sienne, une langue imprégnée des mêmes commentaires acides qui lui faisaient bouillir le sang que ceux qui s'échappaient de lèvres au moins aussi douces que celles qu'il sentait contre les siennes. Derrière cette personnalité froide et implacable qu'elle lui avait présenté, un personnalité digne de se confronter à la sienne, l'assassin avait entrevu une facette plus vulnérable…et plus douce… Oui, ce cocktail qu'il savourait était aussi doux qu'amer…et les saveurs se complétaient de la plus harmonieuse des façons…Mais pourtant…pourtant ce n'était pas la saveur qu'il aurait voulu savourer…Ce n'était pas du désespoir qu'il sentait chez cette femme mais de la nostalgie, ce n'était pas de la peur mais des regrets…Elle pouvait le plier à sa volonté l'espace d'un instant, mais pas de la même manière que son tendre agneau…Non, une reine ne pouvait pas remplacer une traîtresse…Pas plus qu'un meurtrier ne pouvait remplacer un policier…ou un détective…Eri avait beau ressentir chez son compagnon une volonté de fer aussi solide que celle de son mari, un désir de ne pas la voir se plier à la sienne aussi intense que celui de son époux, elle n'y ressentait pas la même tendresse. Non, pas du tout. Et si la passion qui brûlait l'assassin semblait capable de le pousser à sacrifier sa propre vie, il ne l'aurait pas fait pour les mêmes raisons que Kogoro…Non, il n'aurait pas sacrifié sa vie pour sauver celle d'un être cher mais pour arracher sa vengeance ou ses faveurs à celui qu'il désirait.

Au fur et à mesure que les différences commençaient à l'emporter sur les points communs dans leur conscience, le feu qui avait embrassé les deux âmes sœurs commença à perdre en intensité pour finalement s'éteindre complètement. Et lorsque leurs visages s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, c'était le même mélange de déception et de frustration qui s'y exprimait.

Aucun mots ne fût prononcé, chacun d'eux avait bien vu qu'il n'avait pas apporté à l'autre ce qu'il avait désiré. Et aucun d'eux ne savait s'il devait en éprouver du soulagement ou des regrets.

Le silence se prolongea tandis que l'avocate et l'assassin regardaient d'un air désabusé leurs deux verres vides. Et il perdura jusqu'à ce qu'une voix dépourvue de son arrogance habituelle ne le brise…

« En temps normal…Je ne laisse jamais de témoins en vie derrière moi… »

« Mais en temps normal, aucune de tes cibles n'est censé t'échapper…Ce qui est pourtant arrivé… »

« C'est vrai. Mais ce soir, j'en viendrais presque à souhaiter que ce soit le cas… »

Un sourire narquois plissa les lèvres de la reine du barreau.

« Alors je ne suis pas digne à tes yeux de voir mon agonie se prolonger au point que quelqu'un finisse par me sauver ? »

« Tu n'es pas comme elle. Pas suffisamment pour prendre sa place…Tu es…différente… »

« Je vois. Mais apprend de ton côté que je n'ai pas pour habitude de violer la loi mais de la défendre. Et si je peux assurer la défense d'un assassin, je ne vais pas fermer les yeux sur ses crimes. Que ce soit au tribunal ou en dehors. Mais ce soir, je me sentirais presque d'humeur à faire une entorse à mon éthique… »

Gin rendit son sourire à l'avocate.

« Je ne suis pas un client digne que tu te consacre à son cas ? »

« Ca ne me déplairait pas de t'avoir comme client. Mais, vois-tu, il n'y aucune personne capable de me faire subir un échec sur le plan professionnel…et sur le plan personnel, il n'y en a qu'une seule…et ce ne sera jamais toi… »

« Je vois. Et de toutes façons, ni toi, ni moi n'aimons mêler le travail et les sentiments…Alors je suppose que c'est mieux qu'aucun de nous deux ne soit le client de l'autre… »

Eri soupira.

« Oui, c'est sans doute mieux. »

Le tueur se leva de son siège. Mais après avoir fait quelques pas, il finit par succomber à la tentation de se tourner vers l'avocate une dernière fois.

Eri Kisaki avait déjà fait face à des centaines de criminels, mais jamais de cette façons, elle devait bien l'avouer…Et il valait sans doute mieux qu'elle ne recroise plus jamais celui là…De toutes manière, elle avait eue la faiblesse de le laisser s'éloigner de quelques mètres, et à cette distance, elle ne pouvait pas faire bénéficier son client potentiel de la prise de judo que lui avait apprise son mari. Se rapprocher de lui ? C'était encore trop risqué pour le moment, et pas seulement parce que la main gauche de son client potentiel était plongée dans la poche de son manteau noir…

« Dis moi juste une chose…Celle que tu es venue pour oublier…Si tu la recroise un jour… Est ce que ce jour là…Tu te décideras à faire une croix sur le passé…définitivement ? »

« Et toi ? Est-ce qu'un beau jour, tu te décideras à fermer définitivement derrière toi la porte du domicile que tu as quitté ? Que tu sois à l'intérieur, avec ton mari…ou en dehors?»

Les deux âmes en peine partagèrent quelques instants le même silence et le même sourire. Un sourire plus désabusé que moqueur. Et elles continuèrent de partager les mêmes doutes lorsqu'elles se séparèrent…Et même si la distance entre leurs corps s'accroissait au fur et à mesure que la Porsche noire du tueur s'éloignait du bar, leurs cœurs étaient plus proches que jamais. C'était les même sentiments qui les solitude et le regret d'être séparé de la personne qui pouvait la combler…et peut-être également de celle qui aurait pu la remplacer… Peut-être…

-:-

Notes de l'auteur :

« Qu'est ce qu'une reine vient faire dans ce cloaque ? » : Le nom de jeune fille de la mère de Ran, Kisaki, signifie littéralement Reine en japonais.

Jin Kurosawa : Si vous vous rappelez du cas de l'île aux sirènes, vous vous souvenez certainement du fait que le nom Shiho Miyano est inscrit sur le registre du temple…Aux côtés de deux autres noms…Eh bien un fan les a traduits du japonais… Les noms en question sont…Jin Kurosawa…et Saburo Uodzuka… Si ce sont des pseudonymes, Gin n'est pas dénué d'un sacré sens du second degré…Si ce sont les vrai noms de nos hommes en noir, leur supérieur hiérarchique n'as pas cherché loin pour leurs noms de code (et Gosho n'as pas cherché bien loin non plus pour leurs vrais noms…). Notons que Kuro signifie Noir en japonais…


End file.
